Eye to Eye
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: It's a music OneShot! I know I'm making too many of these, but I love the Chipmunks/Ettes! Please, I really like this one, please review it for me! It's simple and to the point. Alvin and Britt sing 'Eye to Eye' from Goofy Movie. REVIEW! PLEASE!


**_OK, I got this idea from hearing the song from Goofy Movie 'Eye to Eye' sung by the Alvin and Brittany. I like the way it came out. I also have the song on my profile feel free to watch and listen. Please Review, I know you wanna!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

There was music playing softly and the volume gently eased itself up, allowing the group of six to hear it. Alvin's ears perked up at the beat and his blue eyes glistened with excitement.

Feeling the sudden music take its toll, Alvin began moving slightly to the rhythm. His brothers and the Chipettes watched him, wondering what was up, but knowing what to expect. "Yeah, yeaaaaah!" Alvin sang. He leaned towards Brittany, nudging her lightly with his elbow, eyebrows raised. "Hey yeah!" He sang again.

Brittany huffed and folded her arms, looking away with her eyes closed. Alvin sang on anyway.

"I got myself a notion, one I know that you'll understand. To set the world in motion," He sang and grabbed her hands, making her look at him. "By reaching out for each other's hand. Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all aloooooooong! Yeah." She arched her eyebrow. "One way or another, together's where we both beloooong." The group gasped including Brittany, who blushed faintly.

"If we listen to each other's heart!" They sang together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany sang.

"We'll find we're never too far apart. And maybe love is the reason why! For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye!" Alvin sang, letting go of her hands and walking over to Jeanette. Brittany and the others watched. Brittany's eyes darkened as he began singing to Jeanette. The bespectacled Chipette blushed and looked confused.

"If a wall should come between us. Too high to climb, too hard to break through." He caressed her cheek softly, making her blush deepen. "I know that love will lead us. And find a way to bring me to you. So don't be in a hurry." Brittany was ready to kill him. "Think before you count us oooooout! Oh! You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you dooooown!"

Marching up behind Alvin, "Nothing's gonna stooooop us nooooow!" Brittany sang while she yanked him roughly by the neck of his sweater.

Spinning around and out of her hold, Alvin smiled and grabbed her hands, "If we listen to each other's heart!" They sang, though Brittany glared into his eyes, blushing with anger.

"We'll find we're never too far apart." Alvin sang.

"Oh! Yeah!" Brittany sang, calming slightly as they sang together.

"And maybe love is the reason why! For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye!" He sang. "Yes we are!" Alvin sang, hearing his siblings and Brittany's singing in the background. "Seeing it eye to eyeeeeeeeee! Seeing it eye to eyeeeee! Yay yeah!"

"Seeing it eye to eye!" Brittany sang.

"I think we're seeing eye to eye! Yeah!" Alvin overshadowed her.

"Eye to eye!" Brittany sang. They danced together to the music.

As the instrumental solo came to and end, Alvin strolled over to Eleanor and grabbed her hand. All eyes were on him, Jeanette and Simon held Brittany back as she grew angry.

"If you're ever lonely, stop! You don't have to be!" Alvin sang, gazing into Eleanor's annoyed brown eyes. He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to meeeee!"

Through gritted teeth, Brittany sang, "Take a look inside to see!"

"Yeaaaaah!" Alvin sang. He was startled when he was pulled away from Eleanor and turned to meet angry light blue eyes. Smiling he grabbed her hands.

"If we listen to each other's heart!" They sang together.

"We'll find we're never too faaaaar apart. And maybe love is the reason why! For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye!" Alvin sang.

"Seeing it eye to eye!" The Chipettes sang together.

"Seeing it! Eye to eye! Baby!" Alvin sang.

"For the first tiiiiime!" Brittany sang.

"For the first tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!"

"Seeing it!" Brittany sang.

"Seeing it baby! Yeaaah!" Alvin sang.

"For the first time!" The Chipettes sang.

"Yeah! Baby! We're seeing it! Eye to eye!" Alvin sang.

"Eye to eye!" The Chipettes sang.

Yeah! C'mon baby!" Alvin sang, meeting Brittany's calmed eyes.

"Eye to eye!" She sang. Meeting his as well.

"Eye to eye!" He sang.

"Eye to eye!" She sang again.

"Eye to eye!" He sang.

"Eye to !" Brittany sang.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yay." Alvin sang. The music ended abruptly. There was silence until their siblings applauded them.

Removing her hands from Alvin's she fluffed her ponytail. "So, Alvin?" She asked once the clapping stopped. She met his ice blue eyes and narrowed her light blue ones. Reaching up she yanked his hat down roughly, it almost touched the ground. "How's that for 'eye to eye'?" She asked, still annoyed with his having sang to her sisters.

The group laughed as she walked away, Alvin straightened his cap and blushed. The group followed Brittany. Alvin stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed, smiling as he did. He knew she knew he was singing to her, they sang the chorus together. And any other parts were still directed towards her, she had sung along.

_Just keep up that face, Britt…I'm seeing you eye to eye…_He hurried to catch up to his brothers and the Chipettes.


End file.
